The present invention relates to testing apparatuses used to simulate forces exerted upon a vehicle as it is operated. More particularly, the present invention relates to a testing apparatus used to simulate cornering loads experienced by a cycle such as a motorcycle or bicycle.
Testing apparatuses or systems used to simulate loads upon a vehicle as it is operated are well known. Commonly, actuators, struts and/or bell cranks are operably connected to the test vehicle in order to simulate loads exerted thereon. For example, actuators, struts and/or bell cranks are commonly connected to apply vertical and longitudinal loads to the test vehicle. In other embodiments, lateral loads (perpendicular to the vertical and longitudinal loads) can also be applied.
Some vehicles, such as motorcycles, have unique operating characteristics that affect the loading on the vehicle when operated under certain conditions. For instance, it is quite common to lean a motorcycle when executing a turn. The extent of lean can vary depending upon the speed of the motorcycle, and can be quite extensive under race conditions. Although testing apparatuses have been advanced to simulate loads upon a motorcycle, proper simulation of loads while the motorcycle is leaning through a turn have not been advanced.
There is thus an ongoing need to improve testing apparatuses used to simulate loads upon a vehicle in the laboratory. In particular, there exists a need for providing proper simulation of cornering loads on vehicles such as motorcycles or bicycles.
A testing machine and method are provided for simulating cornering loads on at least a vehicle component. This testing machine and method includes an actuator having an actuator rod oriented at an angle with respect to a level support surface, the angle being selected as a function of a cornering angle of the vehicle during operation.
The testing machine is particularly well suited for simulating cornering loads on a cycle such as a motorcycle or a bicycle. As another aspect of the present invention, the testing machine includes a first actuator couplable to a front suspension of the cycle through, for example, a front wheel thereof to impart forces therein, while a second actuator is couplable to a rear suspension of the cycle through, for example, a rear wheel thereof to impart forces therein. The vertically oriented actuators are rotated about an angle corresponding to the cornering angle of the cycle.
As a further aspect of the present invention, a method for simulating cornering loads on a cycle is provided. The method includes supporting the cycle in a substantially upright position and imparting loads to the cycle wherein the loads are directed at an angle with respect to a level support surface. The angle is selected as a function of a cornering angle of a cornering angle of the cycle during operation.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a testing machine for simulating cornering loads on a cycle includes a first support for supporting a front portion of the cycle and the second support for supporting a rear portion of the cycle. Each support includes an inclined member oriented at an angle selected as a function of a cornering angle of the cycle during operation. An actuator is further coupled to the cycle and oriented to apply a force in a direction parallel to the weight of the cycle.